Winter's Frame
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Even if winter did come and go, the smiles on their faces would always remain eternal. RokuNami Oneshot! Mindless fluff.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Small harmless RokuNami family fluff. Enough said, nothing really special XD. Roxas's POV ;3;."

Winter's Frame

I sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time today, my throat already itchy from the germs that infected me to fall into this miserable illness. I was lying in bed, the cushions failing to provide the comfort I needed to rest. God, I felt like a headache was coming on from the burning fever that was residing underneath my skin. Sweat poured from my forehead, letting out a harsh cough that shook the very air from my lungs. Opening my eyes, I heard Namine come inside the room with a bowl of soup, the twins innocently following behind her.

She tried to pass a comforting smile, "How's my big man doing?"

I sniffed irritably, my nose too stuffed to breath properly, "Tired." I answered with a broody groan.

She giggled playfully, "I made your favorite, fish soup."

Soren, our youngest son spoke with a small frown, "Papa has to get better." He struggled to climb on the queen size mattress, his brother Venny lending his assistance to push him up.

I propped myself up from the pillows, brushing his platinum locks, "I'll try."

Namine placed the bowl on the nightstand beside me, "Want me to feed you?" She signaled the large spoon, already pulling it out.

Honestly, I didn't deserve her. Such a precious being shouldn't exist by my side. My soul was dark like the shadows that lingered in the corner of the winter's night. Namine, my gracious moon, she was my light and snowflake from the blistering weather that had consumed me into this condition.

I dismissed her offer, but my constant sneezing didn't convince her unfortunately.

"Here, let me just feed you before you spill everything on yourself." She looked down at our older son, Venny; who, bless his soul, looked almost exactly like me, "Venny, can you get Mama Papa's medicine from downstairs?"

He grinned and saluted, his spirit bright like any other six-year old, "Okay!"

Soren sat beside me, observing my face curiously. He was usually the quiet and shy one, always glued to Namine's hip or mine. I blame his mother for babying him; not that it was a bad thing.

"Did you guys go outside today yet?" I asked, opening my mouth and gulping the warm syrup.

My darling wife shook her head, dipping for another spoon, "Not yet, but the boys are getting anxious."

I was disappointed in myself, "I wish I could go outside with you guys." Taking another gulp, I looked outside through the window where snow gracefully fell, "It's rare for it to snow here in Twilight Town. I would of enjoyed being with you and the kids during this time."

She smiled sweetly, her eyes shimmering with sympathy, "I know." She brushed her fingers over my forehead, curving my curls with affection, "But you need to focus on getting better first."

I heaved, feeling impatient, "If only I could get better faster."

Soren cuddled against my arm, "I can stay inside with you Papa if you want."

Namine giggled from his innocent kindness, "I'm sure Papa would like that, Soren."

I scooped him under my arm, rubbing his tummy, "You sure you want to be with a sick old geezer like me? Your brother will be having fun in the snow after all."

"Yeah, but I don't want Papa to be lonely." He interjected with a small pout.

I kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Venny came back not long afterwards with the medicine, a glass of water in his hand. He hurried over, passing it to Namine. After feeding me the whole soup, she carefully cleaned up the nightstand and picked up the dishes to bring downstairs.

"I should get the boys ready." Her tone held a bit of sorrow, "Make sure to take your medicine." She strictly instructed with her finger in the air.

"Yes mother~." I joked with a humble smile, resisting the urge to kiss her in case I got her sick.

She kissed my lips gently anyway, much to my disapproval. Both the twins let out a chorus of "Ewww~". We laughed, Namine bustling them out of the room to get their coats on.

She went to the door and turned around, her face masked with guilt, "We won't be out for long. I'll come back to check on you soon. So just get some rest."

I was already missing her, "Yeah, if anything, I'll see you guys through the window."

She nodded, a pleasant smile rising to her cheeks, exposing her adorable dimples, "I love you."

"I love you too." I responded with pledge devotion.

She then vanished from my view, entering the hallway to meet with the boys downstairs. I immediately sunk my head down, slamming my back against the mattress. My nose twitched, mist sprouting out of my mouth once more. I moaned with a disgruntled huff, turning my body to the side. I reached over and grabbed my prescription, lifting the lid before popping a pill inside my mouth. I then grabbed the glass of water, the cool dew easing the heat that was pouring off my palm. I drank the liquid, my Adam's apple dunking from each gulp. I clacked my mouth, adding moisture around my dry lips.

Hearing laughter from outside, I figured it was Namine and the boys. I lifted my legs over the bed, bringing the blanket with me when I stood up. I made sure it was secured around my shoulders, walking over to the windowsill. I observed them through the glass, catching a glimpse of Namine's platinum tresses that could never be hidden from my view. She was forming some sort of large snowball, rolling it across the ground. I guess they were planning to make a snowman, because the boys were following her example cheerfully with excitement. A smile bloomed across my face, despite being locked inside the house. The scene before me warmed my heart. I decided to go downstairs, hoping to get a better view of my family.

Yes, my family, my treasure and life. Walking down the hallway, I passed the photos that were displayed evenly on the walls. Every memory served a cure to my heart; mine and Namine's prom, our wedding day, the twins' birth, and basically any other happiness a family could acquire. My eyes became misty, and this time, it wasn't from my cold. Making it to the stairs, I descended down the steps, dropping the sheet behind me. I carelessly left it on the stairs, searching for my boots and coat. I wasn't going to let a little cold defeat me from being with my family.

I found my boots by the door, sitting down on the ledge of the entrance to put them on. I wedged my feet easily into the leather, getting back up for my coat and other winter accessories. Wrapping my scarf around my neck, I forced down my illness, and ignored it from ruining my mood. I grabbed the doorknob to the backyard, twisting the knob before opening the door slowly to the side.

The twins caught notice of my entrance, turning around and shouting with astonishment, "Papa!"

Namine briskly turned herself around, her eyes widening in shock, "Honey! What are you doing?" She rushed over to me, her small feet leaving tracks behind the snow, "You shouldn't be out here! Go back inside and..."

I silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. This time, the twins laughed from the scene, finding their mother's reaction amusing. She gasped from my bold action, snow melting instantly when it touched our flushed cheeks. I explored the warmth of her mouth, allowing it to be the elixir I needed to heal. Pulling away, I chuckled from her disheveled expression.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to gain back her composure, "Roxas...you..."

I leaned my forehead into hers; drinking in her scent that not even the snow could hide from me, "Don't worry. All that matters to me is being out here with my family." I swiped some of her hair behind her ear, "No sickness can dare stop me from that."

"This isn't like you..." She finally commented, checking my forehead, "You must _**really**_ be sick."

I frowned at her playfully, "Hahaha, very funny~."

"Papa!" Venny called out, pointing to their incomplete snowman, "Look!"

"Is that supposed to be me?" I recognized the poorly copied hair on the snowman's head.

Namine giggled behind her mitten-covered hands, "You have to admit, it's not that bad."

"Hmmm..." I examined their artwork, walking over with a professional like posture, "I don't know...something seems to be missing."

Soren seemed appalled, letting out a squeak, "Nah ah! We made sure to get every detail! Right?" He directed his question to his twin brother.

Venny nodded and gazed up at the snowman to make sure he wasn't wrong.

I flicked my fingers together, "I know!" I looked down at my sons, "Help me out guys, we still got some more snowballs to make." They did as they were instructed to do, turning my sights to my beloved wife, "Namine, get the camera, I want to savior this moment."

She seemed perplexed, but nodded in agreement. She went inside, while in the meantime, the boys and I got to work. We gathered multiple forms and sizes of snowballs, stacking them up together next to the snowman that resembled me.

Namine came outside, turning the device on immediately, "Should I take pictures now?" She asked unsurely.

"No!" I denied with fits of laughter, "Hold on!"

I made sure everything was proportional from the three new snowmen members, "Okay, now for their faces and hair. Venny, grab some sticks over there." I pointed and advised.

He quickly picked them up and handed them to me, "Here you go, Papa!"

I vigilantly organized the twigs on the feminine snowman, hoping to capture the person who she was supposed to be. I took a glimpse back at my wife, studying her hair before returning back to the snowwoman. After finishing my work, I went to the two miniature ones and sculpted their hair out next. I quickly dug my hands inside the carrot box Soren was holding, plugging each orange vegetable into their faces. I then lined pebbles across, forming their smiles.

Walking back, I grinned with satisfaction, "There...he was just missing his family was all."

Namine strolled over next to me, beckoning the kids over to us.

Her face glowed with adoration, "Roxas..." She turned and kissed my cheek, "It looks like a lovely family indeed."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, one already managing to slip down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away, "Oh no, you're getting teary." I whispered gently, nuzzling my nose into hers.

"Mama, take the picture!" Venny anxiously suggested.

"Oh right!" She clumsily adjusted the camera in her hands, peering her eye through the lens, "Say cheese!"

A flash illuminated the foggy white air, saving the photo of the snowman family into its digital memory.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go inside. I'll prepare hot water for you guys to put your feet in."

She smiled blissfully with gratitude, stating something that caught me off guard, "I really don't deserve you."

My face became sullen, shaking my head, "No..." My lips brushed gently against hers, "It's the other way around."

There really was no reason for Namine to ever create a snow angel. She already was one inside my heart. Like I said, the pure snowflake that never melted away, no matter how hot my blood ran when I was near her.

We all went inside, and to my amusement, the three of them started to sneeze uncontrollably. For some reason, my illness was left out in the cold where it belonged. I felt relieved, enjoying the freedom of my lungs without mucus disrupting them to breathe. Still, this gave me the opportunity to take care of them, placing each large bowl of hot water under their feet to place in. After printing a certain picture from the computer, I returned to their side and sat next to them on the couch.

Namine noticed the familiar photo right away, speaking softly with a sniffle, "This is..."

"Yeah..." Luckily we had an extra fame where I could put it in, "It's our snowman family."

The twins snored soundlessly next to us, oblivious to our voices.

"Looks like we're the sick ones tonight." She acknowledged aloud.

"I prefer it this way." I inputted honestly.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously with confusion.

I snuggled my face into hers, "Because it means I get to take care of you guys for once."

"Roxas..." She reprimanded softly, "We're a family. You know you don't ever have to prove anything to us."

"I know." I admitted remorsefully, "I realize that now...but..." I stared into her eyes, memorized by how they glistened and reflected my own so perfectly, "... Doesn't hide the fact I love you guys...so much."

She beamed lovingly, giving me a soft peck on the lips that sent tingles down my spine, "You're such a silly husband, it's a wonder why I said 'yes' to marry you."

"For my dashing good looks?" I answered confidently with a grin.

"Yeah, sure~, let's go with that." She teased, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Got to admit." I looked down at the picture and spoke warmly, "This snowman looks oddly happier now with them there."

She studied the photo and agreed, "You're right. He does somehow."

"Now this frame would keep those smiles for eternity." I added with a content sigh, my eyes becoming heavy.

She hummed into my neck, her voice drowsy, "...Forever."

The both of us fell into blissful slumber after that, the winter's snow enclosing the shelter that was the warmth of our hearts; never freezing over the bond that kept out hands linked together for the rest of the night.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, I know, something short and soppy, but have a heart. It was just a random fluff bunny, and it was eating my brain! D8"


End file.
